Surf's Up
by AngryLittlePrincess
Summary: CBI men, including the supposed 'emotionally unavailable' consultant, invades the waves the beach has to offer on a Sunday while the women happily ogles them on the sideline. A jaw dropping revelation transpires right before the agents faces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first one shot so I hope you bear with me. Im still working on The Other Lisbon, a little slowly, but it's a working progress nonetheless. I really thought I was gonna have this amazing free time during summer break but those were just silly illusions since I have training/conditioning for volleyball. **

**This is dedicated to my almost sisters, Kyle, Lennie and Thea, who recently became Mentalist fans and Jisbon shippers! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this. Spare a girl some line in the end and tell me what you think… should it stay a one shot or not…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Surf's up**

Early Monday morning, the women's bathroom was buzzing with the hottest news involving the guys from Forensics, Narcotics, Organized and Serious Crimes Unit.

"I woke up late yesterday and I missed my morning run at the beach so I settled for tanning and swimming instead," voiced Agent Maddie Simmons.

"And?" piped up Agent Andrea Walsh. "What's so important with you missing your morning runs to the beach?"

"Yeah," agreed Agent Kylie Tan. "Don't you usually miss them most days anyway?"

Agents' Walsh and Tan turned to each other and snickered simultaneously then looked back to where an exasperated Agent Simmons leaned against the white porcelain sink.

"Whatever!" Simmons exclaimed, "Let me finish will you?"

The other two agents nodded and Simmons started explaining.

"I was tanning and reading this new leadership module when a herd of H-O-T hot, hot men clad in wetsuits just started marching into the beach carrying their boards. When I started to ogle them closely, I found out that they're our co-workers! Our freaking co-workers!"

"You were ogling them? Please tell me you at least tried to be covert and had glasses on or something?" said Tan.

"Of course! I wouldn't be that stupid!"

"Which co-workers are you talking about?" asked Walsh.

"Drew, Hernandez and Lim from Forensics; Agents' Hall, Wyatt and Anderson from Narcotics downstairs; Agents' Matthews, Spencer, Suarez and Paxton from Organized Crimes; the last three are from Lisbon's team, Agents' Rigsby, Cho and their wayward, extremely sexy and unavailable consultant, Patrick freaking Jane.

The three sighed dreamily at the mention of the consultant. Agent Simmons shared how she rated the twelve agents and the only consultant accordingly by hair, body, surfing skills and overall hotness with Patrick Jane scoring the highest on the list. The three agents started planning their weekend rendezvous to see if the guys show up for another surfing competition. They were so busy planning that they were caught off guard when the flushing of a toilet from the end stall sounded and SCU's rookie, Agent Grace Van Pelt stepped out with a wickedly smug grin.

Van Pelt washed and dried her hands before looking back at the other agents, "You don't have to go on Saturday because they only go during Sunday at 8 in the morning," a muffled 'have fun' was heard when she stepped out of the bathroom.

The three agents were left stunned in the bathroom and after a few seconds of shared suspicious looks, accepted their new tip.

They separated and reported to their respective teams, sharing the new Intel to the other ladies of the CBI throughout the week.

**SUNDAY…**

"Where the heck is Jane?" Rigbsy asked Cho impatiently.

"He said he's on his way," was Cho's deadpan reply.

"Better be! I don't want to lose against Narcotics today."

"Give the guy a break. He was out late last night with his hot date and that's probably why he's late." Cho raised his hands to make air quotes when he mentioned hot date.

"Jane, Patrick Jane? Are we discussing the same Patrick Jane? The Jane we know doesn't go on dates." Rigsby said disbelievingly.

5 minutes later, twelve guys and several women from the CBI who are discreetly hidden around the beach, looked at the direction of the parking lot where a speeding blue mustang skidded abruptly at the empty parking space.

Both doors opened to reveal a bare chested Patrick Jane and a petite woman clad in a white hooded sweater, black short shorts and black aviator sunglasses. The walking enigma went to the driver's side after unhooking the latch on her side and take Jane's place as Jane started unbuckling his board from the roof of the car.

To the public eye, Cho maintained his iron clad facial expression but to anyone on the Serious Crimes, you didn't have to have Patrick Jane's mentalist skills to know that the Korean man was amused and impressed with what he was witnessing. Rigsby's jaw dropped to the sand along with the lady operatives of the CBI when Patrick Jane wrapped his arms tightly around the petite woman and leaned down to kiss her.

…

"Patrick, slow down!" came the apprehensive yell from the passenger's seat.

"I'm late babe and Rigsby's gonna have my head for it especially with all the bets he's lost against me and Cho combined, he needs this." He grinned cheekily.

"Well, I do like your head. Just be careful."

The car haphazardly maneuvered a parallel park at the nearest open spot on the beach parking lot and the two jumped out of the car to unfasten the Jane's board and next thing she knew, she was wrapped in everything Patrick Jane and they were making out like they were the only ones on the beach and there was nobody else around them. Hanging jaws and bugged out eyes were everywhere but the couple deeply engross with each other didn't notice that they were to become the CBI's main entertainment tomorrow morning.

A few gasps, approving whistles and 'get a room' erupted which caused the two to rouse them from their hazy, dream-like state and she pulled back slightly, enough to notice a strand of an unruly curl displaced from the perfectly luscious set of blonde curls.

"Have fun with the guys and don't show off too much."

"Where's the fun in that? I also heard quite a few CBI agents talking about this extremely hot blonde man surfing today and talk of the building is that he's quite amazing with the waves as well," he paused to kiss her on the forehead and softly murmured, "we can't have that, can we now?"

She shot him another version of her irritated glare, one which amuses Jane to no end.

"Why, is my little fiancé jealous?" Jane asked cheekily.

She swatted his arm playfully before giving him another hug.

With a lingering kiss to his cheek, she loosed her hold on him.

She was thankful that she had her hair in a messy bun with a couple strands of her wavy ebony curls hanging free, was wearing her glasses and hoodie to give her the desired anonymity from their audience because she knew for sure that the rumor mill in the CBI will be working double time come Monday morning.

He extricated his hold on her and she him.

Lisbon tiptoed up to kiss Jane one last time before leaving, "Can you catch a ride with the guys later? I might be late if I pick you up from running errands. I'll see you back home, ok?"

"Ok, have fun my dear," he picked up his board and tuck it under his armpit before saying, "love you."

A whispered "love you too" was all the inspiration he needed to kick some agent butts once in the water.

**Monday…**

As the door to the elevator opened, Rigsby ran, with a speed he usually uses when he either pursues a criminal on the run or run for the freshly baked goods on the kitchenette counter, towards the Korean man's desk. "Cho, the same blue mustang from yesterday is parked right in the front parking space!" he relayed the information breathlessly.

"Jane's Citroen is still in the repair shop, his girlfriend probably loaned it to him for the day," said Cho monotonously.

"Jane's girlfriend, huh?" Van Pelt said, joining in the conversation. "So the rumor going around is true, that Patrick Jane, the CBI's fiend-like closing consultant had a hot make out session at the beach yesterday."

"How did you know about that?" asked Rigsby.

"Please! The women's bathroom was buzzing ten times louder compared to last week when I told them when you guys surf. Did you guys get a good look on who the girl was?"

"She was wearing sunglasses and her back was to us," Cho said looking up and discarding his book as the conversation got interesting.

"Like I told you, her car is on the parking lot," Rigsby flailed his arms, emphasis of his irritation that nobody seems to listen to him. He pulled Van Pelt to the windows to see the parked car, "right there!"

"What do you want me to do, run her license plate? If Jane finds out he's gonna kill us and it's completely illegal," supplied Cho.

The bubbly girly girl in Grace Van Pelt came out when she saw the familiar mustang. How could she not know whose car that belonged to when it practically picked and dropped her off for yoga every Saturday? "Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"What is it Grace?" asked the concerned Rigsby.

"You don't need to run any plate. I know whose car that is," was the whispered reply.

"Whose?" chorused the two male agents.

She looked towards her boss's office before answering and witnessed the usual bit of Jane annoying Lisbon to no end before giving her answer.

"Its Lisbon's."

**A/N: Love it, hate it, like it, not so? Spill it out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been so busy lately that I completely forgot that I had a chapter two ready for this, I just saw it today while going through some files. I had second thoughts about making this a multi chap before since I really wanted to try doing oneshots but your reviews astounded me and I felt guilty about not updating anything for a long time since I've been really busy with school and sports. Here's a little thank you from me to you, since it was thanksgiving and all yesterday. Hope everybody had an awesome turkey day! **

**Shoutout to: House ever, couchpotato565, Irisun, Little-Firestar84, Totorsg,ArTeMuS09, Iloveplotbunnies, Lothlorien Aeterna, OtherwiseD, Nutmorgan123, wimmer511, Agathanancy98, Special Agent Baker, Loes-chan, Pinkanema, linbug, Allz1298, idonthaveaname, Eunice, Madhatter48, guest, CookiesForMe, Fiction Lover 9799, Angelus Draco, kjsdhf, eblonde, JaneDoe1993, CarlyLouLou**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are really amazing so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own my mistakes.**

* * *

**Surf's Up 2**

**Monday**

Rumors of the previous day spread like wildfire in the CBI's hallways, name every nook and cranny and it was sure as heck talked and mulled over on the spot.

"Are you sure it's Lisbon's car, Van Pelt?" asked Cho.

"Of course I'm sure!" came her disgruntled reply, "How could I not? Boss and I go to yoga classes together and I'm on her route after she moved."

Rigsby feeling the need to vocalize his thought said, "The question now is, was it Special Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon he was making out yesterday?"

"It can't be her! She's happily engaged for heaven's sake, Wayne!"

"So?" Rigsby shrugged, "People cheat all the time, while single, affianced or married."

"Lisbon is very loyal; to her job, to us, her family and the man she's marrying. She would never cheat. With the rock he has on her finger, no woman in their right mind would." Cho said having his boss's back.

The two snickered at the last sentence and they became quiet as his point seemed to go across since his fellow colleagues were slightly guilty for accusing their boss of such outrageous things.

"But she would fit Jane's girlfriend perfectly though," Rigsby said, not wanting to let it go, "Same body built, hair color and skin but just a little too touchy. And if it's not her then why does Jane have her car?"

"She probably just loaned it to him."

"Probably," concluded Cho.

The three went back to their respective desks and continued working but still couldn't quite help their thoughts into running loops of who the mystery woman was, why Lisbon's car was being used by their consultant and Patrick Jane finally DATING.

The wildfire seemed like it had been doused with gasoline when a few of the agents on the vicinity of the bureau recognized the car in the parking lot. Who wouldn't notice it when Patrick Jane's sky blue Citroën was missing from its spot and the blue mustang taking its place? Not to mention that most of the women that were present on the beach yesterday, not just the agents from the CBI but the ordinary crowd of the early Sunday morning beach felt jealous, spiteful and downright envious of the woman making out with the greek-like Adonis everybody coveted but can never, nearly impossible to ever have.

**Wednesday**

Lisbon was busy in her office with the usual paperwork that came after solving a case. She desperately needed a refill of coffee but was too busy to go to the kitchenette and get a fresh cup.

A few minutes later, the most rumored man of the CBI popped his head in her office and greeted her 'hi' before completely entering.

"Did you know that the team thinks you're cheating on your fiancé with me?" he asked casually as though he was referring to the sky being blue outside and placed new cup of coffee on her desk.

"What?!"

"I overheard Van Pelt and the guys entertaining the thought that you are cheating on your perfect fiancé, which is yours truly, with me, the pain in the ass consultant."

"I heard you the first time."

Jane smirked at her, "Then why did you ask?"

Lisbon sighed and ignored the jibe, "I was planning on inviting them over for dinner this weekend to finally tell them about us because Van Pelt keeps asking me about when and if she'll ever meet 'Rick' but I've been so busy with the case's paperwork even though they're somewhat less now that you haven't wreck as much havoc lately and with Sammy's help with the wedding planning that I keep forgetting."

"_Hey hun, don't forget to buy some more ice cream. We're out and I really want some for desert tonight." Lisbon ordered sweetly on the phone and noticed the red head standing outside by the passenger side of the door. _

_Van Pelt opened the door just in time for her to say, "Thank you! Yeah, love you too."_

_The younger woman buckled up and Lisbon pulled out her spot to head out to their yoga class. Lisbon noticed that Grace is acting a bit off lately and after a few minutes of silence passed, Lisbon called Van Pelt out on her weird behavior. "What's been eating you lately Grace?"_

"_N-nothing Lisbon." Even outside of work Grace was still uncomfortable addressing Lisbon by her given name but she'll take Lisbon anytime than having her call her boss out in public as friends._

_At the stop light Lisbon turned to Grace and shot her a typical Lisbon-don't-play-me-or-I'll-beat-it-out-of-you look. The glare got her results as Van Pelt relented and answered Lisbon's question truthfully. "I've been thinking about how you've been engage to Rick for a couple of months now and we've never seen your boyfriend visit, take and pick you up from work. I mean, can we at least meet him?" she paused before throwing in the vital piece, "you said so yourself that outside work, we're friends and aren't friends suppose to meet their friend's boyfriend, fiancé or husband even?" _

Preoccupied with the memory, she didn't notice Jane walked out of her office until he came back with the rest of the team in tow.

"You wanted to speak with us, boss?" Cho said, cutting to the chase.

"Uhm, yeah. I just want to invite you guys over for dinner this Sunday night. I know we've discussed that we never talk about personal things at work but I consider you guys as my second family and I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé."

"Thanks boss. We'd love to finally meet him." Van Pelt said cheerfully.

Cho and Rigsby nodded their approval as they headed out to the bullpen.

"You're welcome," whispered Jane before following the rest of the team out.

**Sunday**

The doorbell rang and opened the door to her three agents, one overly excited, a hungry looking one and one bearing with no expression at all. Lisbon ushered them to enter and make themselves at home while getting dinner ready.

While the guys were getting comfy in the living room watching the basketball game, Van Pelt helped Lisbon set the table.

"I thought Jane would be the first one to be here," Grace mused. "Knowing how nosy that man is, he would've bothered you about Rick _way_ before me."

"He's been… _busy _lately."

"Busy… busy how?" Grace asked not quite getting it. Seconds later, her mouth formed into a perfect O. "You know about Jane's girlfriend!" The younger woman exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yes, for some time now," Lisbon said, schooling her facial expression to hide the amusement that would clearly show if she didn't.

"For some time! You mean they've been dating long before last week's fiasco?"

Lisbon was having a hard time controlling herself not to laugh. She really wanted to tell Van Pelt to get it over with already but she wanted to wait for Jane. Teresa Lisbon found a new way of enjoying herself, seeing the red head's awe and bewilderment was hilarious and wondered if this is how Jane feels when he plays his Jedi mind tricks on people because if it was, she totally gets it now.

"You can say that."

…

"Hey Cho, Rigsby!" Jane greeted when he came in and the guys replied simultaneously with their 'hey man's. "Is Lisbon in the kitchen?" He asked not waiting for their reply and stormed into the kitchen to look for his fiancé.

For a person who makes their living based on how well they notice their surroundings, Jane didn't notice the other person's presence in the kitchen when he spotted Lisbon and immediately hugged her from behind and started peppering her neck with butterfly kisses. Lisbon giggled, enjoying Jane's attention and forgetting her conversation with her friend.

A girlish shriek made Lisbon and Jane jump up and move away from each other. Two startled agents stood by the kitchen's doorway with their off duty weapons drawn, a still shrieking and jumping Van Pelt.

* * *

**A/N: There are probably a couple more chapters after this… I don't really know. It just depends on the time. How was it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry you guys! This chapter was supposed to be my Christmas gift but my laptop broke and school was hectic as usual. Here's to the people still following this fanfic. I'm really grateful for the reviews, follows and favorites even though I'm a lousy updater. **

**Really loved the episode last night and hope you guys did too! I seriously love the switch of positions in Lisbon's office and the ending of course. **

**Thank you: Wantingmore, Fiction Lover 9799, Special Agent Baker, Irisun, House ever, elisheva, eblonde, princesskitty68, GyMusicAddict, SR, Leos- chan, Marcia Santos**

**Disclaimer: I take responsibility for all the mistakes and aside from that, I don't own squat! **

**Sunday cont…**

"What?! What is wrong Van Pelt?" came Cho's monotonous voice.

"What happened, Grace?" Rigsby echoed Cho's questions.

Grace Van Pelt did not utter a single word. Not a peep came from her still frozen expression after the she finished her round of shrieks and jumps. She just looked dumbly with her mouth hanging open at her boss and consultant slash friends.

When the words finally started flowing, Van Pelt raised her index finger and pointed it at Lisbon, "Y-you-you're the girl everybody's been talking about! You're the mustang girl!"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other and shared a look, "Mustang girl?" Lisbon asked indignantly, "Oh for the love of god, put your weapons down Cho, Rigs. I-I-we can explain," Lisbon chided her two agents and staring them down while they put their drawn guns away.

"Does Rick know you're cheating on him with Jane?" Van Pelt blurted her question and immediately, her hand went to cover her mouth.

"Somewhat…"

Rigsby elbowed Cho good naturedly and whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear,"See? Guess you were wrong about the big rock keeping the boss with Rick."

With an annoyed growl, Lisbon turned to Jane and buried her head in Jane's neck in frustration.

Jane's arms went around Lisbon and hugged her closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his angry little princess pressed against him. "Why don't you guys go back to the living room and take a seat, we'll follow after," Jane addressed his friends.

When they were finally alone, Jane pulled away from Lisbon, "Hey, we're half way there. We already got them here and they know we're together. Just one last thing to clear up," Jane whispered and gave Lisbon a little peck on her slightly swollen lips.

"I hate you," Lisbon murmured good naturedly at her fiancé.

"I love you too, sweetie."

. . .

Once everyone was settled in the couple's living room, Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby on the couch and Jane and Lisbon on the love seat across them, Van Pelt spoke, "Lisbon, not to be all judge-y but what if it was Rick that walked in on the two of you when Jane was wrapped around you like an octopus? Does he even know? Are you even planning on telling him?" The questions kept coming out of Van Pelt's mouth and she couldn't stop rambling on, the complete state of how she was when she saw the two earlier in the kitchen, "I mean this dinner was supposed to be for us to finally meet him and we find out about Jane's mystery woman," her gaze moved from Lisbon to Jane and started again, "I mean, we're really happy for you that you're dating again, Jane, but to ruin Lisbon's engagement?", she stated aghast.

The woman finally ran out of breath and this gave the couple the opportunity to start their explanation before things get out of hand. Again.

"Are you done now, Grace?" Jane inquired and the red head simply nodded her approval.

Before starting, Jane reached for Lisbon's hand and interlaced his into hers. This gave Lisbon some courage boost and addressed the issue, "Well, you guys all know I've been seeing Rick for a while now and we have been engage for almost 6 months. The little tidbit you're missing is Rick's full first name."

"What about Rick's first name, is it embarrassing? Is it's as girly as Jane's?" Rigsby piped in.

"Not really" and "You can say that" was the couple's simultaneous reply.

"Then what is it?" the younger agent couldn't wait anymore.

Unlike the other two agents, Cho was always the quiet one and while the whole thing was unfolding in front of their eyes, he took in what the rest tend to miss by paying a closer attention. He was in no means better than Jane but he is a fine damn agent who's amazing at his job and it was pretty hard not to miss. His suggestion wasn't missed by anyone in the room when he said, "Its Patrick Jane."

Rigsby's jaw fell to the floor, quite identical to when he first saw Jane and Lisbon playing tonsil hockey in the parking lot a week ago and Grace just gasp in bewilderment.

"Cho, I've always known it would be you who'd figure it out first but how _did_ you know?" asked the ever curious Jane.

"I'm a detective; it's my job to know things."

"Huh… now say that again without the side of your mouth twitching, you're losing the Cho business touch, my man."

Cho just stared at Jane for a moment and after a few second, a smile crept into his stoic face, "All right, I had to do some late night grocery shopping on my way home from the McHenry case last month and I basically saw a preview of what happened at the beach right in isle 4," he shook his head trying to get rid of the memory and continued, "when I saw the show at the beach I thought you guys were about ready to confess and then Van Pelt confirmed that the car Jane took to work the next day was yours boss. Then the dinner invitation came."

"So that's why you were so confident about the boss' ring on her finger," Rigsby mussed out loud.

. . .

"Have you guys set a date for your wedding?" asked the very perky redhead before taking a sip of her wine.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other and he nodded along his approval.

"Last week of August. We'll send the invitation as soon as we get them, we just finished finalizing everything with Sammy, our wedding planner."

"That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"That reminds me," came Jane's puffed up voice, "Will you guys do the honor of being my groomsmen?"

"And bridesmaid?" Lisbon said, not missing a beat.

After sealing their future plans for the last week of august, they cheered, talked and drank some more and after a few more beers and glasses of wine after that, the nonresidents finally left and the couple settled back on the couch.

"One set of siblings down, one more to go," Patrick whispered before leaning in to kiss his fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fastest update of LIFE (for me)! New episode tomorrow! I'm so happy and hope this chapter tides you over till the next chapter. I also found an AU tag for So long and thanks for all the Red Snapper that I wrote a while back. Check it out if you feel like it and hope you tell me something about it.**

**I really am doing my best in updating and this chapter is extra long to make up for my lack of updates. In the beginning of this, I was dead set on hurting Jane while surfing then I remembered that it was never my intension to write anything that might sway to comfort/hurt since I read enough of those already and I get too emotional about it. Yes, I'm such a geek but I got over it and I need to stop ranting now.**

**For Yazmine, Tiffany and Phyllis, thanks for inspiring me with food! :) **

**Thank you: Stormy loves the Mentalist, GyMusicAddict, Special Agent Baker, Guest, greyshepherd143, Lyddie and the multitude of follows and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: I own SQUAT!**

* * *

**Sunday (2 weeks later)**

Before the sun had a chance to rise above the horizon, Lisbon buried her face in her fiancé's neck as his arms instinctively wrapped around her tiny frame to savor their time together before they take off to do their own thing for the day.

"What time is Cho picking you up today," she asked groggily against his neck, enjoying her Patrick's distinctively masculine smell.

"7:30, he's dropping by Rigsby's place first. You're still picking my up right?"

She was about to reply but a gasp took its place as she was yanked, none too gently, from her comfortable spot by his side to be placed atop him. Teresa grumbled and wiggled to get accustomed to her other favorite spot and Patrick reciprocated with a throaty grunt. "You need to stop what you're doing if you want to get to the airport in time to pick up your brothers and niece. I don't need them gaining ammunition to kill me twice in one day."

"Mmmhh… you're fault," was her muffled reply.

He hugged her tightly against him and kissed her pouty lips before loosening his grip on her. He then rolled them over so she was on her back and gave her nose a little peck before untangling himself to get ready. "I'll see you later, my sweet."

"Mmmhh" was the only thing he got from her.

…

"Aunt Reese!" A blur of long dark hair with skinny legs came barreling right to her and she opened her arms expecting the strong impact of said blur. A second later, the blur was wrapped around her, "Hello to you too Annie."

Just as she let go of her niece, her feet left the ground as another set of arms, much bigger, toned and slightly hairy wrapped around her and hurled her up against a broad chest. "Put me down, Tommy!"

"Wow Reese! You are an epitome of manners for our niece, ask a little nicer will you?" came her other brother's voice, Michael.

"Screw you, Mike!"

"Is this the result of living in California for all this time?" a similar voice as Michael's inserted.

Lisbon tried to sound sincere by putting her authoritarian voice that the boys, now men, grew up with, "Shut up Mark! Just let me go, Tommy and stop ganging up on me!"

"You know the drill, Reese. Just say please," said Mike and Mark together.

"Ughh! Fine! Please." Her request granted, Tommy released his hold on her and another two sets of arms engulfed her again. Teresa Lisbon didn't do hugs but when it came to her family and Patrick, she was a goner. She would never tell them that since the smiles on their faces while trying to wrestle her for a hug almost ninety five percent of the time was worth it.

They started walking back to the parking lot when she was bombarded with the questions she's been expecting from her brothers.

"So… why isn't Mr. Fiancé with you?"

"Where is he?"

"Are you hiding him from us?"

She loves her brothers immensely but it's just too much when they're being over protective. She was the eldest for heaven's sake and not just some helpless girl by the street, she's a cop, dammit and she took care of them when they were little, she can handle herself just fine. Thank you very much!

Lisbon stopped and turned to face her brothers placing each index finger against a brother and a deadly stare for the indexless one. She gave them the look she always gave them when they were little when all she meant was business, serious business and she knew her bothers would cower when she used it against them with the right tone of voice, "Let's me make something plain and clear, you can threaten him all you want but if one strand of blonde hair is out of place, just one, _we_ talk. Got it?"

For a second she thought she saw all three pairs of eyes twinkle with mischief, the one she usually got from Jane when he was about ready to cause another media crap storm. She knew as soon as one brother crossed his arm against his chest that they were all thinking the same thing and the twinkle she saw wasn't some trick of the light. Her uncertainties were confirmed when Mark replied, "Don't worry sis, we'll scare the crap out of him without even touching him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said while covering her face with both her hand and sliding it back to smooth her hair.

Sensing their sister's frustration, all three Lisbon men dropped their luggage to crowd over their sister. "This really is serious this time, isn't it?" Mike asked.

She responded with a nod of her head and another brother shared his thoughts, "I thought this was a sequel to the whole Greg thing and seeing how upset you are about it, it's the complete opposite."

"Reese," it was Tommy's turn this time, "We just want the best for you and with what you've told us over the past decade, we just want to be sure that he won't hurt you like those jerks you dated back then."

The genuine concern from her brothers warmed her heart and she couldn't stand being upset with them, "I may have complained about Jane being a pompous ass, know it all and a walking disaster but he's _my_ walking disaster and I know for a fact that I won't wake up one morning ready creep out of the room leaving the engagement ring on the bedside table with a note saying 'sorry'," she looked at each one of them including her silent niece before continuing, "He's the wall breaker." When she said this, her brothers understood exactly what she meant. That Patrick Jane tore down her wall, the same wall all the Lisbon siblings erected since their mom died.

"And Patrick makes me happy."

…

With her brothers in the backseat and Annie in front, she headed for the beach to pick up Patrick for lunch. She took the closest open spot near the water and stepped out of the car scanning the water through her sunglasses for a mop of blonde curls.

A figure lying on the board waiting for the right wave smiled and raised his hand next to his head when he acknowledged her.

The wave that he was waiting for appeared and started to approach it. He stood up, timing the wave perfectly and started showing off. One thing was for sure, Patrick Jane surfed like he did everything else, with excellent grace and perfection. _That's my surfer, _she thought to herself.

He picked up his towel and started drying his hair and walked to where she was standing then turned around so she could unzip his wetsuit.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" she said, starting their normal banter.

She noticed a few heads turned their way to see the view of Patrick's tan, toned upper body. Arms and torso dry, he encircled one arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and kissed her softly. Hands spread against said tan torso; their sweet kiss is quickly turning into something too steamy for the public to see.

"Ahem," a loud clearing of someone's throat broke them up successfully.

"Hey Cho, Rigs," Lisbon greeted.

"You guys might want to pack up early if you don't want mustang girl to be identified tomorrow at work."

…

"What the heck Kylie! Why didn't you guys tell me?" Agent Maddie Simmons yelled at her friend slash co worker, Agent Kylie Tan through the phone. She recently found out the girls had another rendezvous at the beach and failed to inform her. Recently, with Patrick Jane's spiced up love life the rumor mill in the CBI is like a fireplace in the winter; always fed and continuously burning.

The mustang and its mystery driver ignited the whole thing and now half of CBI is caught up with details and it's a case they want to solve and not just for the huge sum of money involved in the office pool.

She parked her car next to a recognizable black Chevy Traverse, same Chevy Traverse that is issued to Lisbon's team. Simmons didn't think twice about since half of Lisbon team surfed with the other guys in the building including the most rumored man of said building and got out of her own car.

Car locked, keys in her bag and floppy summer hat in place Agent Maddie Simmons of Vice looked up and saw the people occupying the car adjacent to hers and immediately recognized the girl sitting shotgun.

A girl she saw months before perusing the halls of the SCU.

The only girl Patrick Jane felt at ease with to teach the methods of his pick pocketing ways.

A girl who resembled her aunt from head to toe and there was no doubt about it.

"Kylie, I think I have to go."

* * *

**A/N: Any comments you guys? Do you like, love or hate it? Spare me a dot coz I really want to know what you think? ;) **


End file.
